It's a Clown's World
by Heartland Rider
Summary: This story formed in my head when I learned that Jessica Steen who plays our beloved Lisa is actually a trained clown. I've seen pictures. I read another one shot that inspired me to write this one.


_A/N – This story formed in my head when I learned that Jessica Steen who plays our beloved Lisa is actually a trained clown. I've seen pictures. I read another one shot that inspired me to write this one. More What "this" is soon._

"You are absolutely not going to believe this." Amy said to Ty as he came into view coming up the stairs. "Rollo cancelled, car accident, he's Ok but busted up some. He's called everyone he knows to replace him and come up empty."

Ty frowned "Let's get over to the house maybe someone there will have an idea."

Amy walked over and grabbed Lyndy who was playing quietly in the living room. On the way over Amy sighed "she loves clowns Ty, I was so excited for her."

Inside Jack took Lyndy with a smile "Happy Birthday sweetheart" he cooed at her before setting her down. A second later she was after poor Remi who would let her chase him and then lay down for a cuddle.

"Our clown cancelled." Ty told Jack and Lisa "he's been trying to find a replacement but no luck. She loves clowns."

"Well, I'm heading over to Fairfield, let me call the booker we use for parties and see what he can do. I'll be back by party time, you're all set up sweetheart and Lou's on her way back."

Lisa started the Porsche, hit send on the phone and backed away.

"Lisa, I trust you and Jack are good, what a pleasure to hear from you, how can I be of assistance."

"Hey Bert, need an emergency clown for today, lunch."

"That's the second call about a clown this morning. No luck Lisa, sorry."

"It's fine, we'll figure something out. Thanks Bert."

The call disconnected and Lisa sighed. "Poor Amy, she really wanted this, Lyndy won't know the difference but she absolutely loves clowns."

She sighed again, "it's been 40 years Lisa" she said out loud to herself then smiled "It'll definitely still fit, if my gear is still good, why the hell not, wouldn't hurt to look."

Instead of heading to the office when she parked she went up three flights to the attic. She'd seen it, it was hard to miss considering it had a big Ringling Bros. stencil on it.

Lisa pulled it out and maneuvered it to the center of the room. She snapped it open and smiled, there she lay, Pipa the Clown, Registry number F16754W. With a smile still plastered on her face by the memories flooding back she removed the small folding seat, opened it and sat down. She lifted the sealed packet and ripped open the seal.

First she removed her hat which as always snapped open efficiently, the red and white diamonds still bright. Then she popped out the one piece, standing she snapped it once to allow the air to enter the baffles and it expanded. The large red and white leather shoes still soft and pliable came next. Lastly her collar which opened after she pulled the little tab.

Looking down she took a deep breath, she could almost smell the greasepaint.

The attic at Fairfield was not typical of say a home like Heartland. Treasures were stored here, antiques of all types and artwork. There were two hidden safes and a sealed refrigerated closet to hold furs through the warm months. There were no moths here, no dampness, it was temperature controlled and more importantly right now, there was a full bathroom.

First she needed to get washed. She stared in the mirror and flashed back to her first time. She had done it 4 times in her life, each exhilarating. While she got ready she thought back to the expression on her father's face. "Circus Camp ?"

"It sounds like fun dad, we have to be in Sarasota anyway for the racing season, you said find something."

"I figured summer school or theater or something Lisa not Clown Camp."

"Come on Dad it says after three sessions I can perform and register my egg."

"What ?"

"The International Clown Egg Registry."

"You know Lisa, fine, I have no idea what your mom would have thought about this."

"We'll keep it between us but you have to promise to come see me perform."

"You have my word."

Once washed she stripped off her blouse and covered her shoulders with a big towel.

She grabbed two floor lamps and set them up then sat down on the stool and snapped open her make-up case, then adjusted the mirror. Lisa had been taught old school, it was why she was pretty sure this would work. She pulled out a porcelain bowl and began with the bright white. Measuring out white powder and then opening a container. She moved and folded with a small metal spatula and soon was back in the rhythm smoothing and folding until it was perfect. She set it aside and then started on the other colors. Lisa was the real deal, taught by pros, she mixed her own makeup to spec to match her egg. She looked over at the encased photo to make sure the colors were perfect. There was only one Pipa the Clown in all the world, and she, was always perfect.

As she spread the white foundation and let the first light layer dry she pulled off the gloves she had donned and sent a text to Amy. _"Clown found and booked ! I'm running late, minor client issue, I'll be along."_

She glanced at the response _"You're like a super hero Lisa !"_

"Super Pipa to the rescue !" Lisa muttered reaching for the makeup.

The transformation from Lisa Stillman to Pipa the Clown once took about an hour, so she wasn't disappointed at the hour and 20 minutes she took. Walking over to the stand up mirror in the corner she turned back and forth. She straightened her collar and pressed down her hat. She banged the edge of her huge shoe turning and stopped to adjust her mindset to a size 16 shoe.

Then she reached for her bag of tricks and refilled the balloons after checking them, she grabbed her juggling balls and filled her lollipop wand with magic glitter powder and then carefully headed downstairs. She called an Uber for a half hour and made arrangements for a pickup later at Heartland to make her escape and get back, then she sat down, began writing out cards and waited.

While she wrote she thought back to her first day walking into the Sarasota Circus grounds and being welcomed. The smell, the feel, the atmosphere was electric. For the first few weeks they worked closely with the animals to allay any fears while also taking classes in clown demeanor, deportment and appearance. There were guidelines that needed to be memorized and rules that were strictly enforced. She learned about the trains, take down and set up and she was assigned daily chores. The most exciting part though was sitting with several clowns and designing who she would be. As the first session came to an end she remembered how exhilarated she felt and how she looked forward to the next session she'd be able to attend.

She stood hidden in the doorway when she got the text that her car was on the way and snuck out as stealthily as she could but not stealthily enough. Lisa noticed Laura her manager and rushed to the car and then waved the driver to just go. She hoped she wasn't noticed and looked back. Didn't seem Laura had moved so she assumed she was safe.

Laura on the other hand didn't move because she couldn't believe what she was seeing, a clown, carrying a big bag, just rushed into a car from the house, and took off in a hurry.

Lisa in character sent a text to Amy apologizing that her client needed to be dealt with and she would be late, the clown was on the way and then turned off her phone so that it wouldn't ring every time someone tried to contact her.

Laura immediately tried Lisa and got a message so she shrugged and dialed the sheriff.

Amy came out onto the porch as the car pulled up and Lisa/Pipa got out. She handed a twenty to the driver who promised to be back as scheduled and Pipa climbed up the stairs and bowed elaborately, then she reached into her bag and took out a big sign with the name Pipa the Clown printed on it next to a picture of a hand with a finger pointing at her.

Amy laughed "You're Pipa, I'm Amy, good to meet you."

Pipa nodded and put out her hand for Amy to shake and then stood. Amy looked at her or him, Amy thought her and Pipa opened her eyes wide and pointed at the door.

"Oh, of course, I'm sorry" Amy laughed and opened the door "We're so happy you were able to come, I'm glad they could find you on such short notice."

Pipa smiled and reached into her bag and pulled out a large phone receiver to show Amy and then she smiled and nodded.

"They called you, thank you so much for coming, the kids are inside, should I introduce you ?"

Pipa smiled and shook her head and peeked in then with pointed eyebrows raised in question to Amy.

"Go right ahead" Amy laughed again.

For the next 90 minutes Pipa kept the 9 toddlers from Lyndy's playgroup in stitches. She did magic tricks and sleight of hand, made balloon animals, juggled and played. The adults sat back and watched her captivate the kids and especially Lyndy who Pipa made a point to focus on. The all laughed when Lyndy called her Gamma like she called Lisa and Jack was secretly happy that she wasn't here to hear it. Lisa was a bit taken aback but as the adults didn't seems to put two and two together she was secretly thrilled that she couldn't fool her sweet Lyndy.

While this was all going on Jim Parker had shown up at Fairfield and walked the house with Laura. "Nothing seems to have been taken or even moved." Laura said.

They checked the offices and the second floor and found nothing. "What's upstairs ?"

"The attic but it's locked and you need the code."

"Have you called Jack or tried Lisa again ?"

"No answer on either but it's Lyndy's birthday today, wait a clown, I didn't think about it but why would it come here ?"

"You know" Jim said "Lock up and I'll take a ride over to Heartland."

As Pipa was ending Amy brought out the cake and Pipa stayed to help Lyndy blow out the candles and while they ate cake she slipped into the kitchen to leave. Amy left Lyndy with Ty.

"You were wonderful Pipa, she'll remember this forever, what do we owe you ?"

Pipe nodded no and then reached into her bag for the big phone and then pulled out a big credit card and pointed.

"Lisa paid, how about a tip ?"

Pipa nodded no and pointed again. "You've got one of those too, how about a cab ?"

Pipa nodded no again and pointed to her big watch.

"One is coming, you never speak ?"

Pipa nodded no and then pointed to the porch.

"Of course, you can wait outside."

Pipa sat on the stoop as Jim Parker pulled up, got out and smiled at the clown on the stoop.

"You are just who I've been looking for, can I have your name please ?"

Pipa nodded and reached into her bag and pulled out the big card she showed Amy before with the finger.

"Pipa the Clown, that's cute, your real name please ? Pipa smiled again and pointed to the card.

"Look, that's cute but you were seen leaving Fairfield before and I'd like to know why you were there."

Lou noticed the sheriff's car and waved to Jack who looked over and then walked out onto the porch.

"Jim, good to see you, problem ?"

"You tell me Jack, can I speak to Lisa ?"

"She's not here Jim, something up with a client at Fairfield."

"She's not at Fairfield Jack, I just checked the grounds, house and offices. Her car's there but she's not and Laura saw this clown speed off in a car before."

It was then that Amy came out with Ty and she put Lyndy on the porch.

"Jim ?" Ty asked.

"Hold off Ty" Jack said.

"Well ?" Jim said looking at the clown "ID maybe ?"

Pipa stuck her hands deep into her pockets and pulled them out bone empty and pouted.

Every body laughed except Jim who smirked but didn't give in.

"Look, I need to know what's going on, did you see Lisa Stillman and what were you doing at Fairfield ?" Jim said getting annoyed.

Pipa looked over at Lyndy and held out her hands. Lyndy smiled and ran into them "Gamma cown."

Lisa looked over at Jim and smiled then pointed at herself over Lyndy's head just like the big sign.

It was Amy who put two and two together "Lisa, is that you ?"

Pipa turned and pouted then held up the sign.

"You're Pipa, but when you're not ?"

Lisa reached back into the same exact pocket she had pulled out and stuffed back and pulled out her phone. A second later she turned it around.

"Lisa ?" Jack asked.

Pipa shrugged and nodded.

"Well I'll be, so what now ?"

Pipa smiled and mimed rubbing her face and waving goodbye. Then she turned as the Uber driver pulled up. Turned back to the crowd and pointed at her big watch and smiled.

"Go ahead Pipa we'll see you soon." Amy said walking over and hugging and kissing her with tears in her eyes. "You are amazing Lisa, just the most perfect grandmother."

Lisa smiled crookedly trying to hold back a tear and stepped into the Uber.

The party had broken up by the time Lisa returned and everyone gathered in the living room with coffee and cocoa. Lisa pulled out a scrapbook and placed it on the table.

"When I was a teenager my father had interests in the Sarasota Racing circuit in Florida. Sarasota is the home of Ringling Bros. I trained as a clown whenever we went down, after three sessions I performed at an actual Ringling Bros. performance and registered my clown face with the International Clown Egg Registry. I performed with Ringling Bros four times, my father attended each performance. I rode from Sarasota to Raleigh, NC on the actual Ringling Circus train and performed for the first time. I also performed in NYC, Calgary and Antwerp. By then my father was diagnosed and my place was here. I was never serious about it of course but the memories of those faces in the audience are forever etched in my mind and no, no one really knows."

Amy started turning pages "that's my first parade, there I am."

"Where, I don't see." Amy said.

"Juggling on the stilts honey, right there."

"Juggling on stilts ?" Ty exclaimed laughing.

"What else do you do ?" Jack asked.

"Some fire work, juggling, breathing, I've never done that live."

They sat until bedtime looking through the folder and laughing at the pictures. As the evening drew on Jack leaned over and whispered "what do you say Lis, maybe you juggle a little for me later."

"I've got something else in mind for you you old coot."

The End.


End file.
